


The question

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: When you wanted me to join you to stop the Armageddon, you mentioned lots of things about Earth that were worth saving, but then…” Aziraphale stops, hoping the demon doesn’t think he’s judging him. Perhaps that’s a rather personal question he shouldn’t be asking. “You know what? Forget it. I'm–”





	The question

Aziraphale sinks into the couch; he has noticed that Crowley keeps getting closer and closer, but he supposes it’s because he’s been drinking too much.

Actually, the demon has changed since the Armageddon-that-didn’t-happen, he smiles more often and comes into the bookshop almost every single week. He brings Aziraphale more books and pastries and takes him out to dinner.

But the angel is not that curious about that (at the moment) he supposes it’s because Crowley is happy because heaven and hell have decided not to bother them anymore.

He’s curious about something else.

“Crowley?”

The demon no longer has his sunglasses on, which makes it more easy for Aziraphale to know he’s not that drunk yet.

“Yes, angel?” he smiles back at him in a way that makes his whole face look like is shining with mirth.

“When you wanted me to join you to stop the Armageddon, you mentioned lots of things about Earth that were worth saving, but then…” Aziraphale stops, hoping the demon doesn’t think he’s judging him. Perhaps that’s a rather personal question he shouldn’t be asking. “You know what? Forget it. I'm–”

Crowley sobers up in a second; he doesn’t put his sunglasses back on, although he looks a little bit nervous.

“It was never about Earth, you know…” He mumbles, moving even closer to Aziraphale who blushes when he feels the demon’s thigh against his own. “Well… I do really like Earth and humans, but that wasn’t the real reason why I wanted to stop Armageddon.”

“What was it, then?” Aziraphale whispers, but the heart in his human body must have an idea already because is beating furiously.

Crowley takes his hand, leans closer and the angel sighs when he sees his beautiful eyes up close.

“You. I didn’t want to lose you,” he confesses. “I knew no matter who side won, I’d never be able to see you again.”

Aziraphale tries to hold back the tears in his eyes and pulls his beloved demon into a hug.

This time Crowley gives in and buries his face in the curve of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Is that why you didn’t go to Alpha Centauri, after the… fire?”

Crowley looks up at him, so vulnerable and so in love it’s impossible not to see it.

“What was the point without you?” Just as he finishes the sentence, Aziraphale kisses him on the lips. The demon gasps, but his surprise doesn’t last long.

And when he kisses back is with love, and longing and all those moments neither of them confessed even though they wanted to.

“You won’t leave me again,” Crowley wants it to make it sound like a demand, but there’s something in his voice, it’s almost like he’s pleading.

“I won’t,” Aziraphale promises. “It’s just you and me from now own.

"I like how that sounds,” Crowley comments, curling up against his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
